


Their Last Hope

by MissErikaCourt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissErikaCourt/pseuds/MissErikaCourt
Summary: Levi and Mikasa grieve over a fallen comrade.





	Their Last Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a fan picture I saw of Levi comforting Mikasa as she cried. The fic came to me almost as soon as I saw the picture and, although it's rather short, it might be one of my favorite fics that I've written so far. Enjoy!

She'd been laying with him for hours, even after his body had gone cold. She'd been there when he took his last breath, and she'd been hoping against hope that he would somehow start breathing again, but three hours had passed and her wish hadn't come true. She gripped his shirt, the lower part of it covered in blood, as she lay beside him, tears streaming down her face as she thought of what had happened. How could they have taken him from her so soon? It wasn't his time, he still had a life to live and much more good to do. Her body shook with her heavy sobs.

“Mikasa, it's time to go.” She heard Levi's voice at the door as he leaned against the door frame. He wouldn't look at Eren's lifeless body, or even in the general direction of it.

“Just a few more minutes.” She almost whispered. She couldn't leave him. She promised him that she would never do that.

“That's what you said three hours ago. You have to let Hanji work now.”

“Please, Heichou, just a bit longer.” She pleaded. He walked into the room then, it was the first time he'd actually come in. He bent down and took her hand, but she yanked it away.

“Mikasa, you're being ridiculous.”

“I loved him! You wouldn't understand how I'm feeling! Just leave me alone!”

“I was charged with protecting his life, and I failed. He was more than just another soldier to me, he was my friend. How do you think I'm feeling?” He asked, staring down at her.

“I wasn't aware you could feel at all.” Mikasa shot back at him, glaring up from her position on the floor beside Eren.

“I understand that you're in pain, but you can't hold onto him forever. He's gone, Mikasa, you have to let him go.” Levi reached down again, this time letting her take his hand on her own. He helped her to her feet and they managed to get out of the room before she collapsed again. The weight of her grief was too heavy for her. He didn't try to force her to her feet again, though, instead he knelt in front of her, his hands on her shoulders as she reached out and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, letting her cry against him, his own eyes filling with tears.

“Please tell me it isn't true, Heichou.” She pleaded through her sobs.

“I wish I could.” He whispered before his own sobs took over his speech. They cried in each other's arms, two of humanity's strongest soldiers brought to their knees by the death of their last hope.


End file.
